1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a suction panel and a cover member for forming a suction port of an air conditioner.
2. Description of the Related Art
An air conditioner is an apparatus which includes a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve, an evaporator, an air blowing fan, etc. and control an indoor temperature, indoor humidity, an indoor air flow, etc. using a cooling cycle. Air conditioners may be divided into a separated type which includes an indoor unit disposed indoors and an outdoor unit disposed outdoors and an integrated type which includes both an indoor unit and an outdoor unit disposed in a single housing.
An indoor unit of an air conditioner includes a heat exchanger which thermally exchanges a refrigerant with air, an air blowing fan which moves air, and a motor which drives the air blowing fan to cool or heat a room.
Indoor units of air conditioners suction indoor air to perform a heat exchange using heat exchangers, and discharge the thermally exchanged air. Here, filters may be disposed in suction ports through which air is suctioned so as to discharge, suction, and discharge fresh air.
Users may maintain a clean state of indoor air by regularly cleaning the filters, by separating suction panels at which suction ports are provided to remove the filters to the outside of air conditioners to clean the filters.
Particularly, in the case of a ceiling-embedded air conditioner, it is difficult for users to separate suction panels disposed at high positions.